Never Gone
by LightNeverFades
Summary: Death has finally come for the legendary hunter. Anna&VH OneShot


**Never Gone**

**Hi guys! I had a one-shot written parallel to the **_**Brighter Side of Death**_** and I thought I'd post. The reason why I didn't do it soon was because it wasn't finished. But now it is! It's not long, however I hope you'll like it. I think its romantic, especially for this two. It made me feel really sad, but made me smile in the end. I watched **_**The Fountain **_**before writing this (especially since I was listening to the soundtrack, 'Death is the Road to Awe') so that's part of why it's bittersweet. –wipes tears from eyes- Reviews are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the movie, _Van Helsing._ All that I own is the plot and my writing style!

**Summary: **Death has finally come for the legendary hunter. Anna&VH One-Shot

**I would appreciate it if there were no flames involved. If you have read my summary, then you know that a character death is involved. If you are not up for it, then I suggest you go elsewhere.**

† † †

"Breath for me, Van Helsing! Don't leave me here alone..." Anna's whispered through her sobs, tears running freely down her cheek as she held the love of her life in her arms. Her grip quivered as she felt chills run down her back and tingle to the edge of her fingertips. The snow was falling like icy tears, touching her cheek and hair, melting into her skin. But the cold was not to her advantage. For she could feel her beloved Hunter slowly start to grow cold.

Van Helsing's eyes flickered a few times when he heard the Gypsy Princess's voice and he tried to stay conscious. But his vision was unfocused, blurring with each passing second. Any time now, he knew he was going to vanish, like all the lives he had taken to establish his previous missions. The thought of it made him want to cry out in resistance. He looked at Anna with love filled eyes as he felt tears fall. The words, _'If only... If only...'_ ran through his mind like a reminder for what could have happened.

"Anna, I'm-" Van Helsing gasped and his eyes widened as he realized he had just coughed up blood, "-_s-sorry…_"

Anna cried as well, horrified with what was happening. She couldn't believe her eyes. She never thought this was going to happen. Her Van Helsing never died. No matter what they had been through, he had never died because of it. But here he lay beside her, with his own blood on his lips and saying he was sorry.

"For what, Van Helsing? You have nothing to apologize for! But I will never forgive you for leaving me here with you… Don't you dare!"

_Oh god… how can this be happening? _Anna thought as she let her salty tears splash onto the ground and melt the ice.

"Anna… I…" Van Helsing began to speak, but his breathing was harsh. His eyes filled with tears at the possibilities… If he had still had the chance to stay alive, he will never let himself be parted from Anna. For him, a life without her was a torture for him as well… And seeing the sadness in her eyes only made it worse. He did not want to betray her by leaving her in this cold, cruel world…

"Don't. Don't say it." Anna hugged the hunter tightly, and she sent all her warmth into her lover's body.

Van Helsing embraced it, and he ached to kiss his Princess…He didn't want to waste a second of his life by not watching his beautiful huntress… Anna… He could have been married with her, had a family and a happy life. If they had not decided on leading lives as hunters, they would have been out of harm's way. But it was too late for that now.

"_I will always… be… with you…" _he managed to whisper and with the last of his strength, he kissed Anna's lips gently. Anna kissed back affectionately. In spite of everything, Van Helsing smiled softly.

_I love you…_

And finally Van Helsing felt himself fade. But he was nowhere near sad… At the last moments of his life, he was with his Anna. And that alone counted.

† † †

**We must love one another or die. – W. H. Auden**

† † †

"_I will always… be… with you…"_

Anna felt the warmth radiating from Van Helsing's body vanish from him, turning cold in her arms. The life inside his body had burned out, leaving her to sit alone in a cold field of snow with tears flowing freely from her eyes. She could only stare at the man she loved, and still did with all her heart, with a look of shock.

Van Helsing was gone. He was never coming back to comfort her, to kiss her passionately and to care for her when she was feeling angry, sad or lonely. _Gone…_

_No… not gone… never gone… I __**will **__see you again, Van Helsing…_ Anna thought strongly as she hugged Van Helsing. She knew that he would never have wanted her to be in mourning of him… He would have wanted her to be happy, to have a smile instead of a look of sadness. Anna kissed his forehead with care as she wiped away her tears.

"I love you, Van Helsing… And I will live for you…" Anna spoke, her voice toned with love.

_There is always a brighter side of death… And the brighter side of my life… _Anna thought and her lips formed a soft smile.

_**Was you.**_


End file.
